The continuing objective of this research is improvement of the diagnostic accuracy (sensitivity and specificity) as well as extension of the significant diagnostic utility of Spatial Vectorcardiography and related new electrographic displays in cardiovascular and cardiorespiratory disease areas. Features of the current program include 1) application of computer implemented signal enhancement techniques, especially the development of an "epitome" electrocardiogram that is essentially undisturbed by respiratory sinus arrhythmia and also displays separately the autonomic index conveyed by this modulation, 2) development and utilization of the spatially displayed vectorelectrocardiogram in the new simplicity afforded by the availability of Ferroelectric dicroic optics under computer control that permit the spatial cardiogram to be viewed, even in color coded form, on an ordinary television display requiring only the wearing of light computer controlled eye glasses, 3) exploration of the as yet unexplained systematic day to day and hour to hour modification of the exact spatial vector cardiogram as made available by the VCRS technique on the basis that it might reveal clues to the precipitating control processes leading to acute episodes of infarction or non-ischemic myocardial heart failure, and 4) the further development of the specialized technique of Phase Guided Autocorrelated Thoracic Mutual Impedivity Analysis which has thus far been done point by point to yield promising sample spectra and is now being instrumented for automatic computer measurement.